


When I Look At You, I Get

by tmo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Flirting, M/M, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmo/pseuds/tmo
Summary: Kakashi is usually able to deal with unwelcome visitors to his island.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 99
Collections: Naruto Fantasy Week 2020





	When I Look At You, I Get

"If you see my mouth, you will turn to stone." Kakashi quickly walked away, not wanting to hear any more of the man's nonsense. For the greatest hero, he sure as dumb.

“Yeah, but-”

“You will turn to stone,” Kakashi repeated firmly as he walked off, hearing the demigod’s sandals following behind like a puppy. What part of 'horrible monster' did he not understand?

“Okay, but what kind of stone? Is it like marble or like a precious stone kind of situation?” Iruka asked casually and Kakashi almost tripped, steadying himself on a rock.

When he looked back in shock, Iruka was staring at his masked mouth with an eye that most people saved for statues and curious looking foods, not the literal face of death. If the demigod hadn’t caught Kakashi by surprise with his sudden appearance in Kakashi’s trophy garden, casually leaning against the stone cyclops, the gorgon would have pulled down his mask.

Instead, he was left too shocked by the demigod’s beautiful face and calm demeanour to go through with turning him to stone. When Iruka introduced himself, Kakashi realized that he was face to face with the greatest hero on earth and probably wouldn’t win a battle if it came to that. This legendary demigod was standing amongst all the terrifying pieces of his collection but none of them compared to Iruka’s beautiful, lithe form. A lithe form that was filled with sarcasm and wit and an annoying lack of fear.

Now, Kakashi was stuck with a golden man following him up the stairs. Kakashi didn’t know what to say, stunned into a confusing mess of nerves. He hadn’t actually talked to another person in such a long time, he felt like he forgot how to converse. In this case, retort.

“I don’t know. Just plain stone, I guess,” Kakashi rushed out, turning away from the charming and handsome hero who was still following him up the side of the island’s only mountain towards Kakashi’s home. This demigod wasn’t all there, was he? He stopped in his tracks and looked back at Iruka’s happy, open face. Kakashi asked skeptically, “What does it even matter what kind of rock?”

“It doesn’t,” Iruka said with a smile. “Just making conversation.”

Kakashi looked the hero up and down from his toes peeking out his sandals to his flowing, dark locks. “Conversation?”

“Yeah, conversation.”

“You mean a distraction.” Kakashi knew better than to trust a human even if this one was half a deity with godly features. He especially didn’t trust Iruka Umino, known as a slayer of monsters and the greatest Greek hero. Monsters like Kakashi who weren’t all human.

“A distraction?” Iruka made a thoughtful face and shrugged. “You got me. I guess you could say this is a distraction, considering I really don’t want to go back home. Am I that easy to figure out?”

The shy scratch of his head made Iruka look even more charming and Kakashi didn’t get any of what was going on.

“So… killing me is just a distraction to you?” Kakashi asked slowly, trying to understand this man.

“Well,” Iruka started, wincing. “Kind of. See, I made this stupid promise and the guy I made a promise to asked me to bring him your head but…”

Kakashi was about to turn around but there was something in the way Iruka blushed and looked away that him burning in return. It was sweet and shy. It reminded Kakashi of a confident teenager with a crush and Kakashi didn’t know what to react. Even before his curse, he’d never been on the receiving end of such looks.

“Well, I was kind of hoping to get your help instead.” Iruka smiled brightly up at him.

“My help?” Kakashi asked doubtfully, crossing his arms.

“Yeah, help me turn that guy to stone.”

Kakashi blinked his serpent-like eyes. “Why not just kill me and bring him my head?”

Iruka blinked back, still smiling as he said without hesitation, “I really like you with your head on, to be honest.”

After a moment of just them and the stairs they were walking up, Iruka blushed and specified. “I think you’re hot and really don’t want to kill you.”

Too flustered and confused to speak properly, Kakashi asked with a crack, “What?”

He coughed away his embarrassment but Iruka was chuckling. The saccharine smirk on his face stayed even as Kakashi quickly said, trying to move attention away from his nervousness, “Fine, I’ll help you. And then I’ll turn you to stone.”

The idea of having the greatest hero as a statue in his garden was too alluring to resist. The demigod was handsome and gorgeous and with this, Kakashi would get to admire that frame in action for a bit longer. Then he’d have his prize.

Although, Iruka was much more in the flesh. With that warm smile, Iruka agreed, following Kakashi up the steps, “Sure, you can make me hard, if you want. It would be fairer if I made you hard though.”

Kakashi tripped.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, I made you finish the title on your own because I'm a child.   
> Anyway! Bad flirting! woo!  
> Just trying to get back into the writing mood one step at a time so that's for reading!


End file.
